


Кубок по кругу

by Kaianeri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaianeri/pseuds/Kaianeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Завтра в бой идут дети. И Питер с Дереком. <br/>И все они, все, улыбаются, смеются, делают вид, что у них есть время.<br/>А потом Питер пускает по кругу кубок.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кубок по кругу

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшой а-сексуальный, я бы сказала, кинк на кровь.  
> Писалось под песню Тэм Гринхилл "Последний пир".

Завтра в бой идут дети. И Питер с Дереком.

И все они, все, улыбаются, смеются, делают вид, что у них есть время.

Порой Питер забывает насколько они юны, что не успели еще пожить, видя, что прошли они уже слишком много, чтобы быть детьми.

Маленькие взрослые, у которых нет ни мудрости, ни опыта, ни хитрости, ни изворотливости.

Питер первым прокусывает свое запястье, смотрит на странный огрызок когда-то сильной стаи поверх пламени костра и позволяет своей крови литься в кубок.

Он отдает свою хитрость, искрящуюся алыми всполохами в искрах костра, и знания.

Питер зализывает рану быстрыми, резкими прикосновениями языка.

И не верит, когда кубок у него забирает Стайлз, осторожно придерживая серебро обеими ладонями.

– Я… – она сглатывает. – У меня нет зубов, а ножом…

Она протягивает ему свою руку, и Питер вспарывает ее запястье под внимательным взглядом племянника. Дерек бы жестко ответил «нет». 

Питер же осторожно выпускает клыки и пропарывает тонкую кожу.

Стайлз кивает ему благодарно и надавливает на руку на два пальца выше раны, позволяя крови литься в кубок.

У нее лицо на мгновение искажается странной мукой, и Питер почти видит, как в серебро падает сама магия, льется из вен друида защитной чарой.

Дерек кусает себя за запястье, добавляя крови в кубок, и зализывает рану своей подруги. Он отдает стойкость и уверенность.

– Мой черед, – просто говорит Скотт.

Он кусает себя за запястье, льет кровь в кубок, стараясь не запачкать серебро больше, чем нужно.

Сила Альфы окружает куцый остаток стаи, позволяя почуять тело родного очага на какое-то мгновение. Он сплачивает их, соединяет всех воедино.

И отдает им единство и тепло дома.

Кира пытается выпустить свои клыки и тихо рычит, когда не получается. Она еще слишком маленькая для кицунэ, не вошедшая в силу, но завтра в бой идут дети и Питер с Дереком.

Малия кладет голову на колено лисицы и серьезно смотрит на Альфу.

Скотт кивает, соглашаясь с не озвученной просьбой, кусает запястье Киры и сам направляет ее руку к кубку. Кровь льется, искря всполохами молний.

Она отдает им скорость и молниеносность движений.

Малия смотрит на него, на своего отца, прежде, чем пропороть себе запястье острыми клыками.

Питер кивает, одобряя. Он знает, что его неукротимой дочери не нужно ни его одобрение, ни признание ее, как достойного члена стаи.

Но она сама этого пока не понимает, ища теплоту, которую он уже не может дать, у найденного отца.

Она отдает им свою неукротимость и дух зверя.

Лиам забирает у нее кубок, пропарывает клыками свое запястье, не смотрит ни на кого, когда кровь льется по серебряной стенке, соединяясь с той, что уже была нацежена.

Мальчишка слаб, можно сказать, но он сильнее многих.

Он отдает им свой страх и бесстрашие. 

Лидия принимает кубок обеими ладонями, как Стайлз, зажимает его между коленей и протягивает Питеру свое запястье.

Она гордо сморит на него, словно не ждет ответа. Он не хочет ее ранить больше, чем успел – когтями, метя ее тело, и словами, отрицая саму возможность того, что мертвец может любить.

Но выбора ему не оставляют.

Светлая кожа подается под острыми клыками, а Лидия даже не вздрагивает. Она смотрит ему в лицо и медленно подносит руку к кубку.

Кровь мерно капает.

Питер смотрит и не знает, как реагировать на то, что его хитрость пылала теми же алыми всполохами, что отданные Лидией предчувствие опасности и почти предвидение.

Он забирает кубок и передает его Стайлз, а сам осторожно, стараясь не сильно цеплять кожу шершавым языком, зализывает рану и прикрывает глаза, когда ее ладонь гладит его по волосам.

Костер взметается яркими лепестками пламени вверх, когда Стайлз говорит что-то гортанно и резко, не заклиная, нет, приказывая. Она смотрит на кубок в своих руках, усмехается странно, нехорошо и вручает сосуд Питеру.

– Пей, – говорит она. – Пей. Ты – старший. Ты – мертвый. Ты – живой. Ты – часть каждого из нас. По крови, духу, сердцу, разуму. Пей.

Питер смотрит на друида их стаи и осторожно делает первый глоток. Кровь обжигает медью, солью и силой. Он едва не роняет кубок, но вовремя сжимает его в ладонях.

Стайлз прикладывается к кубку второй.

Они пьют кровь друг друга. И это делает их сильными, едиными, способными пережить последний бой. Или умереть с честью.

Они замыкают круг на Лидии, допившей до самого дна, а Питер сцеловывает алые капли с ее подбородка.

Можно.

Сегодня можно побыть живым даже мертвецу.

Круг замкнут. Кровь выпита. Кубок отражает серебряным боком всполохи костра, разошедшегося от неловкой шалости Стайлз.

Сила гуляет по венам, делая их стаю единым целым.

Хотя бы до завтра.

Завтра в бой идут дети. И Питер с Дереком.


End file.
